


Under My Wings You Will Find Refuge [Podfic]

by poddsie



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poddsie/pseuds/poddsie
Summary: "Let me come with you. It's not smart to go around fighting monsters on your own.""Almost all hunters work alone.""Doesn't make it any smarter."In which Enjolras is going to save the innocent masses from the things that go bump in the night, and Grantaire is definitely either a lot more or a lot less than he appears. Neither of them can quite decide which it is.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 2





	Under My Wings You Will Find Refuge [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under My Wings You Will Find Refuge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/836606) by [Fiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiver/pseuds/Fiver). 



> This is an ongoing project — updates will be posted here and on my podficcing tumblr (poddsie.tumblr.com). Thank you to Fiver for continuing to write this absolute masterpiece of a fic, you can send her love through the link above or on her tumblr (fivie.tumblr.com). Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. :)

This podfic is being hosted on Bandcamp. Click the link below to listen and/or download:

[Chapter 1](https://poddsie.bandcamp.com/track/chapter-1)


End file.
